


Our Dirty Little Secret

by PandoraButler



Series: My Dirty Little Secret Collection [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bar, Bartender!Shizuo, M/M, Stripper AU, mature?, sort of mature?, stripper!sebastian, tutor!ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Ciel walks into Svante and is captivated by the stripper there...little does he know that it's the person he has been tutoring in school for the past month: Sebastian Michaelis.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: My Dirty Little Secret Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/978690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

The bright lights blinded Ciel's eyes when he walked into the building. Alois grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the bar. He couldn't tell his left from his right or his up from his down. The music was too loud and the lights were too bright. Getting adjusted to the scenery was taking some time. Alois sat him down on a stool and waved to the bartenders. One of them was actually prepping drinks, the other one looked far too underdressed to be serving here. 

"My, my, aren't you a little too young for this place?" he smiled and leaned up against the table, staring at Alois and grinning from ear to ear. Ciel stared at his fluffy fur trim and wondered how he was wearing that when it was far too hot in this building. The body heat from the people swarming around him radiated. He was sweating just looking at the coat. 

"I'm not drinking so it's fine!" Alois huffed and puffed out his cheeks. He gestured to Ciel. "This is my friend I was talking to you about." 

"Oh?" he didn't appear surprised and his grin never faltered. The blonde bartender behind him rolled his eyes and continued making drinks to serve. "I have a feeling you'll enjoy the show tonight." 

"What?" Ciel frowned. He could barely hear a word of the conversation but didn't enjoy a single second of it so far. He sensed that much at least. 

The loud noise instantly faded away. Ciel let go of his ears and looked around. What was causing that drastic change? Even the people were quiet, refusing to talk to one another. "Good evening," a voice spoke from a microphone in an unknown location. Was it a recording? Maybe it was just a recording. That voice...had he heard it before? "Ladies, gentlemen, those that are fluid, and those outside the binary, we welcome you to a night you'll never forget." 

A single light shined on the stage revealing a male dressed in a butler uniform. He grinned, placing his hand over his chest and bowing slightly. A lace masquerade mask on his face. "The Butler will be at your service tonight. Is the audience satisfied with this choice?" The people in the crowd clapped and cheered, waiting for the song to start up and the performance to start. 

"Shall we begin?" 

The Butler stood up straight and leaned up against the pole behind him. He stood in front of it and tilted his head, grinning from beneath the mask. "Yes, my lord," he spoke for the first time and a tingling sensation ran down Ciel's spine. Excuse me? What? Since when was Ciel attracted to butler characters? Oh god, he would never hear the end of this. He refused to look at Alois's face. He was probably smirking the entire time, watching Ciel's internal conflict. 

The music started and he began is routine. Ciel tried multiple times to tear his face away and go back to talking to the annoying bartender but he just couldn't. Something about the way he moved captivated him. The way his tailcoat moved from side to side or the way his hair bounced lightly with the music. HIs clothes didn't stay on him for long. Ciel's eyes traveled to his muscles and legs. To those boots that were far too high for a normal person with heels that could stab someone to death. Those scandalous garter belts and lace panties that looked like they would snap and fall off with one wrong move. Wait. Why was he looking there? Of all places? Ciel blushed lightly and made eye contact. 

Even worse. 

He stared into the depths of those red eyes and blushed harder, almost certain he was staring back into his own eye. Ciel nearly fell off of the stool, embarrassed even further, but the eye contact never wavered. He was captured by this demon disguised as a dancer. Was this how he died? Soul lost and all? He shouldn't have agreed to come to this place with Alois. 

Before he even realized it, the music stopped and he was gone, in a flash of stage smoke and lights. "I hope to see you next night," his voice whispered to the crowd but little noise escaped them. Everyone was still shocked by what they had seen. 

"I told you that you'd enjoy it," the bartender snickered and Ciel was snapped back to reality. "If you'd like to meet him," he leaned over and whispered to Ciel, pointing a finger to a back room, "go over there." 

Ciel blinked and followed the direction of his finger. "But that's-" he began, noticing all of the 'staff' signs. 

"Honey, I'm the owner, I think I know who is okay and who isn't," he snickered, standing up straight and crossing his arms. 

"The o-owner?" Ciel was dumbfounded but Alois grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the backrooms. He pushed him through The Butler's private door and closed it, trapping him inside. Ciel slammed his hands down on the door, begging Alois to let him out, but he heard a voice from behind him. 

"Ciel?" 

He was shocked to hear his voice being called, since he didn't expect to know The Butler personally, so he turned slowly and leaned up against the door for support. Shocked beyond belief by what he saw, all he could mutter was his name masked under a large gasp, "S-Sebastian?!" 

The student he had been requested to tutor at school...was standing right in front of him with his hair slicked back and the mask off. He was still dressed in barely any clothing. Ciel's face flushed as his eyes wandered but he quickly brought his attention back to Sebastian's face. "You're a stri-" he couldn't bring himself to finish the statement without blushing more so he changed it. "Isn't that completely against school rules?" 

"As far as the school knows I help out part-time in my father's cafe," Sebastian shrugged. "This place is a cafe during the day so I'm not lying," he smirked. He walked forward and Ciel forced himself further against the door, wishing as much as he could it would engulf him so he wouldn't be so close to Sebastian. 

"Would you mind terribly if we kept this between us?" he asked, placing a finger over his lips. "It can be our dirty little secret." 

"Does that mean you'll be taking our tutoring sessions more seriously?" Ciel smirked, tilting his head slightly. If he had blackmail material Sebastian couldn't be so lazy in his classes anymore and actually show off a bit of his intelligence. Plus, Ciel would gain a better reputation as the top student in the school. 

"That depends," Sebastian leaned down to whisper into Ciel's ear. "On if you're willing to dress more like a teacher, Mr. Phantomhive." 

Steam practically came out of Ciel's ears as he deflated, falling to the floor. Was Sebastian always this attractive? He'd never really thought about it before.

"I look forward to seeing you in school," Sebastian smirked, as Ciel lost consciousness from overheating. He didn't know how he got home after that or even if the entire interaction was real. All he knew was that when he woke up the next day, a mask was underneath his pillow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a part two so here it is.

It had been a few weeks since that fever dream of a night. Ciel refused to think about it, pushing it to the depths of his mind, hoping that if he ignored it the events would go away. It was all just a dream. The Butler? Who was that? He didn't know him. Sebastian was just a normal person. Just living a normal school life. That's all. Yep. Picture perfect. 

And now, the cursed day had arrived that showed up every year. That special day where everyone would go out of their way to try and wish him well. He didn't want it. Ever. They'd even gone out of their way to plan some sort of surprise party for him after school. Ugh. Ciel collected his gifts, smiled awkwardly, and left the premises. He walked home, feeling the weight of everyone's feelings. He didn't want to open these. He should be given food, not knickknacks. But, gifts weren't about needs, they were about wants, which was part of the reason he despised them so much. 

"Are you feeling down?" a person turned the corner, which made Ciel slam right into him and dropped all of his presents. He rubbed his butt and started picking up the pieces one by one. Who was this idiot and why did he decide bumping into him was worth it? Ciel grumbled to himself until he made eye contact. His hand brushed up against the gloved one and his one visible eye stared into the depths of that pool of red. 

"You're finally showing how you really feel," he smiled a bit from under his mask. What the hell was the guy from his fever dream doing in front of him? Was that whole thing real? Was Sebastian Michaelis really a strip- No, no, no, no, no, no, NO. No thank you. We are not going to think about that. Nope. Bye. That dream was a dream. It wasn't real. He wasn't gay for thigh-high leather boots. Bye. Goodbye. Auf Wiedersehen. Ciao. 

"For someone trying to hide their secrets, you aren't doing very well," Ciel snatched his last gift from his hands and placed in on the pile in his own arms. "Why are you walking around like that?" 

"I thought I might surprise you," he smiled, placing his hand on Ciel's head and moving it down to his mouth. "It is your birthday, after all." 

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Ciel frowned. His eyebrows furrowed and his confused face only made The Butler laugh. The more he stared at him the more he thought of that night he saw him perform for the first time. He didn't want to remember. But, the memory was returning anyway. 

Sebastian pointed to the presents in Ciel's arms, labeled 'Happy Birthday' all over the place, and chuckled. "You mean, outside of the obvious?" he laughed again and crossed his arms. "My boss used to be an information broker," he said simply. "All I needed to do was ask him." 

"But why would you want to kno-" Ciel's questions were cut off by the feeling of lips against his own. Sebastian had kissed him. Ciel, even more confused, didn't know the proper way to respond and dropped all of his gifts again. He kissed back, against his better judgment, and moved his hands up to Sebastian's face, towards his hair. He grabbed the strap of his mask and pulled it off. 

"Wha-" Sebastian began, pulling his face away to grab the mask back but Ciel pushed the base of his head down to kiss him again. That was for stealing his first kiss, damnit. If you're going to walk around like this for the hell of it then you won't mind if your identity gets found out? Would you? Surely you're prepared for the consequences of your actions, Mr. Michaelis. 

Ciel pushed Sebastian away and wiped away the string of saliva on the back of his palm. He placed his hand on his hip and smirked. "Thank you for the present." 

"Oh?" Sebastian smiled, holding out a DVD with the words 'happy birthday' on them and an excellently crafted winking face. He leaned over to whisper into Ciel's ear. "That wasn't the present, he folded Ciel's fingers over the DVD. "I suggest watching this alone, with headphones," he smirked slightly, grabbed his mask back, and walked away without another word. Ciel stood there, mystified, blushing terribly, trying to figure out if that was real or not. Was it another fever dream? He looked down at all of the shit he had to pick up again. Damnit, why didn't he just ask for a bag? 

Ciel looked up, staring at the sky. He sighed. "Happy Birthday, hm?" he muttered, not really wanting to think about it. "Do I even want to know what's on this disc?" he looked down at the object in his hands. Was this even safe to watch on the laptop given to him by the school? He didn't have his own personal computer...

Upon returning home, the first thing he did was find that laptop. He put the disk in, against his better judgment, because his curiosity was killing him. He placed headphones on his head and stared at the screen. Sebastian sat there, in his butler-like outfit, grinning. He took off his mask and pulled out his tie in one swift motion, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and carefully. Ciel covered his face with his hands, looking at the video in the space between his fingers. 

"I'm kidding, of course, this isn't that type of video," Sebastian laughed as if seeing right through Ciel's reaction. "You don't have your own personal laptop, or I would," he winked. "Unfortunately, I wasn't sure if you would throw this away or not so I didn't record anything very scandalous," he shrugged and crossed his legs. "The real video will start now." 

The 'real video' as Sebastian had put it, was a compilation of Ciel's friends giving him personalized Happy Birthday messages. Each one apologizing for how they gave him a present or were thinking about giving him a present, even though they knew he hated his birthday. But each one saying something wholesome too. Ciel wanted to cry, but he didn't. 

Sebastian showed up on the screen again. He was positioning the camera, so there was a nice long shot of his bare chest for a moment before he sat down in the chair. He waved, smiling at the camera, or at Ciel, for that matter. "I haven't exactly known you that long, so a birthday message from me alone would be weird, no?" he laughed, shrugging. "I have no idea if you made it this far, but I would like to think you did," he paused for a moment, just staring at the camera lens. Ciel's heart burst out of his chest. He couldn't handle waiting. 

"I-" 

The computer shut off, trapping the disk inside forever. It burst into flames. Was that even possible for an overheating laptop? What the hell? Ciel jumped up, slamming it with his pillow, trying to stop the fire from spreading. It worked, so to speak, but that laptop was never going to work again. And, so much for his disk. This wasn't even his! 

"Oh my," Vincent opened the door, with the world's smallest birthday cupcake, because that's all he could afford at the moment because of the hideous divorce. 

"I'm so sorry," Ciel burst into tears. "I'm only causing you more problems. What are we going to tell the school?" 

"Ciel," Vincent smiled slightly. "They have insurance for this kind of thing. It's not like you set the computer on fire for fun..." he held out the cupcake and Ciel took it, munching on it with his tear-stained face. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Absolutely." 

"Okay..." 

"It feels a bit awkward to say Happy Birthday now though." 

"Thanks," Ciel forced a laugh. 


End file.
